Scanning laser projectors typically scan a modulated laser beam in a raster pattern to display an image. Due to many possible factors, the resulting laser beam spot may traverse the raster pattern at a varying rate. For example, a sinusoidally scanned laser beam will produce a laser spot that traverses the raster pattern fastest near the center and slowest away from the center.
The varying rate of laser spot traversal may result in brightness variations in the displayed image. One way to combat these brightness variations is to increase resolution of analog-to-digital converters that drive laser light sources, but this increases cost.